Nothing but Cuddles
by Annabel.Rosalyn.Lee
Summary: A cute one shot fluffy UsUk Sorry for bad spelling/grammar


There the hero laid, cuddling the Union Jack. He didn't exactly know how he got in this position, but he knew why. He missed Arthur. Yes, Alfred the brave and ever so wonderful was missing the bushy eyebrow man. So he laid on his bed, of course the sheets being star spangled colors and patterns, cuddling the other nation's flag.  
There was a knock on the door and a soft "hello", which sounded like Arthur himself. Quickly Alfred scrambled to hide the Union Jack underneath his pillow, but the edge still stuck out. Alfred opened the door with a cool composure, still wondering why Arthur came to visit him.  
"Yo Iggy!" Alfred greeted the British man with a smile.  
"Hello Alfred," The Brit stood there awkwardly, "May I come in?"

"Oh yeah yeah, um," Alfred moved so that Arthur could get in, "So what brings you here?"

"My boss gave me the day off and I figured to come see you since I have nothing better to do," Arthur said as he sat down on Alfred's bed, not seeing the corner of the Union Jack sticking out.

"Oh that's cool," The American said with a smile, and a faint blush covered both of his cheeks.

There was an a silence that was defining, Arthur was looking around the room before he saw /it/. Pulling the Union Jack out from beneath the pillows he held it up in confusion.

"Erm….why do you have this Alfred?"

"That, oh um….a friend of mine asked me to watch it for him?"

"That's a lie," Arthur retorted as Alfred tried to make a poor excuse for why he had the other nation's flag.

"No no it's true!"

"Oh really, which 'friend'?"

"Um….Francis?" Alfred was not very good at lying to Arthur.

"Francis huh?"

"Yeah yeah um he asked me to watch it for him,"

"Sure he did," Arthur replied, not believing a word.

"He did!"

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes when you say that Alfred?"

"Um…"

"Exactly," Arthur had a tiny smirk in his small victory, "So tell me the real reason why you have this," Arthur couldn't help but wrap it around himself, it was one of his favorite things to do.

No response came from Alfred, in fact he acted as if he had gone completely mute. Which in itself is complete irony, the ever so talkative nation is now completely silent, unable to find the right words to say. Apparently Arthur was bored of the silence and decided to speak up again.

"It smells like you," Arthur said with a slight smile.

"Wait, do I smell bad?!" Alfred quickly sniffed under his armpits to make sure he did, in fact, put on deodorant this morning.

"You smell fine Alfred," The Brit chuckling at Alfred's reaction, "So why do you have this?"

Alfred figured it was better to tell him now than later, "Because I missed you…" He mumbled the last part.

"What was the last part you said? I couldn't understand because you were, oh I don't know…. mumbling," Arthur asked.

"And because I wanted to cuddle with you," By now a visible blush had cover Alfred's cheeks.

"Well you can now…" Arthur said without any intention of those words coming out. Both eyes widen in what was just said.

"What?!" Alfred asked in complete shock.

"What?" The Brit respond nonchalantly.

"Sooooo does this mean you like me? Like as in like like me?"  
By now it was Arthur's turn to blush, he stood up quickly and discarded the Union Jack. "You know I think I should really be going I think I hear um….Francis, yeah the frog, calling me," Arthur tried to rush by Alfred but the American reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Arthur, answer, now," Alfred asked in a slightly stern voice. A whisper croaked out a weak 'yes', but he heard it anyways. Alfred suddenly smiled so big, as if it was his birthday or he has seen someone once again after a long period of time. He pulled Arthur into a hug, and the other meekly hugged back. Then Alfred leaned down to kiss him, catching the Brit off guard. Once recovering from the slight shock Arthur kissed back happily. After the kiss was broken there was one more question to be answered.

"So what do you want to do now?" Arthur asked, a bit breathless from the kiss.

One word lingered on the American's lips, "Cuddle,"


End file.
